


Coming Home

by Magic_and_Timetravel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy, My First Fanfic, Reunion, another hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Timetravel/pseuds/Magic_and_Timetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been working up to this moment for weeks. What happens when she steps out of the forest and in front of the gate to Camp Jaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Every day, over the past week, Clarke had walked this familiar path. With the same crunch of forest leaves underfoot and the same clear blue sky overhead, just visible through the canopy of trees. And, every day, the walk had tortured her, the clear blue above contradicting the gray storm clouding her mind. Her feet had always brought her so close to where she needed to be, while each step was weighed down by the storm she was sure was still enough to destroy everyone in the camp.

The sky was taunting her now, as she stood where she had turned away each time before: right at the edge of the forest.

For months, the forest had been her hiding place; the lush green had kept her secluded for months now, helping her begin to heal her wounds that she had to heal alone. The green canopies had turned into a protective blanket, keeping her safe and, more importantly, keeping her away from those she could hurt more than she already had. It was where she had fended for herself and slowly become more aware of those things she was missing.

They weren’t things exactly, but it was the people that Clarke had tried so desperately to keep safe. Her mom, and those left of the 100 that she now realized where the only family she needed. Plus, the one person who came to her mind more often than the rest: the person who had been by her side more often than not and, all she could do was hoped that, that had not changed.

Clarke’s gaze was set on the front gate of Camp Jaha. She couldn’t turn away again. She knew she couldn’t turn away from them again. Her entire being was telling her that it was time to go back. She took a tentative step out of the forest; and knew once she started, she would have to keep walking. So she began focused on who she needed to get to, and soon her feet were moving on their own accord, each step following a name:

Mom, Octavia, Jasper, Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Lincoln, Bellamy, Raven, Wick, Miller, Bellamy.

Before she knew it she was in a desperate sprint towards the gate. As she came closer, the more the gate started too opened, revealing with a crowd of people surrounding it, all of them unmoving. All of them looking as though they had just seen a ghost.

She was about twelve feet away when she came to a stop, it seemed like everyone was staring at her, like they were almost too afraid to approach her. Clarke's head was buzzing with a combination of the whispers coming from the crowd and the panic moving throughout her entire body. She felt the white hot panic fill her veins as all of the eyes stared back at her, every single person unsure how to react to her arrival.

She was speechless, incapable of communicating any rational thought, until she heard it an unmistakable voice.

“Clarke?”

Her eyes quickly found him in the crowd. Bellamy. He stood there his dark hair was longer than she remembered, causing some of the unruly curls to fall into his eye, but she could still see the shock that radiated from them.

The realization that she was real seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks and he started to run towards her. Before she even knew it, he surrounded her with his arms. Pouring all of the emotions he possibly could into her: everything he had wanted to tell her while she was gone.

As soon as she registered it, she returned the hug, and let out a heavy breath that carried some worry away from her. Clarkes panic rushing out of her, as and she heard him mumble words against the side of her neck. Hearing someone else’s voice clearly for the first time in so long made her shiver; not only was it someone else’s besides the voices in her head, but the words were filled said with such relief, she knew that at least one person, one very important person, forgave her for everything she had done.

“You came back, you’re safe.” Bellamy assured himself upon releasing her. He stared at her with admiration, relief, and one more emotion that she couldn’t quite place.

She could have stayed in that moment forever.

She felt safer right then, than she had in a long time because in that moment, she knew that it didn’t matter if everyone else in that camp hated her for what she did. All that mattered was that he didn’t. As long as If Bellamy didn’t hate her, she knew that she could make it through anything.

“Ready?” He asked in a whisper, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently.

“I think so” Clarke replied, squeezing back, as they began walking back into camp together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/M: this was my first fanfic I have posted, I originally posted it in a private group, probably a year ago. But was too scared to actually publish it until now. I just wanted to write something to make the reunion of these two as heartwarming, fluffly, and happy as the 100 can get, even though we know that probably won’t be the case. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please go easy on my!


End file.
